Spying on Unexpected Love
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Sydney, Claire's and Shane's daughter has been a spy in the S.O.S since she was 15,being the youngest and most beutiful agent, gets promoted to 'Agent "1", and with that she gets really busy. But when she is assigned to take care of Lulu Plummer's family, her complete life will change. She will understand that there are more important things than spying.(Rated T, for language, etc
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome home, Sydney." Claire said, hugging her daughter, who hasn't been home for more than 2 years. Claire was a tall woman, with bright blue eyes and black hair with a few of gray hairs. She used to be principal of a school; years ago, she met Shane Wolfe, a SEAL; Shane was taking care of the Plummer family. A year later, they got married and had a baby girl, they named her Sydney.

"Thanks mom! I missed you a lot! " The 24 girl said hugging her mother.; she was a middle-high brunnette girl, as her mother, but she had her father's black eyes. She gave her mom a big smile and turned to her father. The reason of why Sydney hadn't been home was that she was finally promoted to 'agent #1'. At her age, Sydney was the best and youngest of the secret agents. Being an agent for the S.O.S (Spying On Secret) organization wasn't easy; no one could knew about her, just her mom and dad, for everyone else she was the journalist Sydney, who wrote columns in _'The New York Times'._

"Welcome Ney" The tall and bold man said; he had just retired from his work. He did a great job as a SEAL, saving the USA. He protected the GHOST project from the Plummer's family.

Sydney hugged her father and smiled. "Thanks, dad." She answered. "Guess what, I got promoted! I'm the number one now! She said with a really big smile. His father chuckled.  
"When I was the number one, they got me to be a baby-sitter" Shane said chuckling.  
"Har-Har. Very funny..."  
"I'm so proud of you, hun" Claire said and hugged her daughter again. "Now, you better go and take a nap, then I'll call you for dinner. You seem to be tired"  
"Thanks mom" Sydney said and kissed both of her parents' cheek. She headed up to her room and looked around, she smiled. This was going to be a good week, she finally had an entire week of vacation that she could spend with her family. She smiled and sat on her bed, she lay on the bed and fell asleep.

An hour later, she woke up to her beeping celphone, she sighed rubbing her eyes and she grabbed it from her purse.  
'Watch the news' the text read. Sydney sighed and turned the T.V. on. _Even in my vacations, I need to work. _She thought.

_"BREAKING NEWS! PEOPLE HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED IN GREAT BARRINGTON. A GROUP OF KIDNAPERS HAD BEEN ATTACKING THE SMALL TOWN OF MASSACHUSETTS! " _The reporter girl announced, Sydney's eyes widened as those words were said. She felt sorry for the families, but right now she was in her vacations, and perhaps the FBI was taking care of it. She sighed as her mom called her for dinner.

* * *

"So, darling. Who's the youngest and the best 'journalist' Huh?" Claire winked at her daughter, after having a great dinner. They had spaguetti and meat balls. Sydney smiled letting a big spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Sydney chuckled and sighed.  
"Did you watch the news? People had been kidnapped in Great Barrington" Shane said and shook his head. "Why did I retire again? I could go... And help them"  
"Dad, you helped many people" Sydney said, smiling. "Now, it's my turn"  
"Yes, you've done many things, and we are proud of you" Shane smiled at her daughter, and then looked at his wife. He still remembered how he fell in love with her, how she accepted to marry him.

"About... That. I'm sorry. But I'm leaving in an hour" Sydney said, and looked down, she felt ashamed since she just got there.

"What? But you just got here!" Claire protested at her daughter.

"I know, but they just called me, and I'm going to take care of a family! So they don't get kidnapped! And perhaps... I need to investigate about it, and they asked me to 'write' about certain families" Sydney said, 'WRITE' was a code, when she said that she meant that she was going to 'spy' on them.

"But this are your free days! They can't do that!" Shane yelled standing up.  
"They asked me if I wanted to do it and I accept it" Sydney answered with a calmed voice, she knew that if she argued things will get worse.

"Why would you do that?" Claire asked her daughter, clearly mad at her. "We barely see you!"  
"You guys don't even know who the family is!" Sydney said, starting to get annoyed.

"No! But why would I care? I want to spend time with my daughter!" Shane said in a disguted tone of voice, something normal, since the last time he saw her was three years ago.  
"It is Lulu's family. Lulu Collins née Plummer." Sydney said, Shane's heart sank and he sat down trying to contain the tears.  
"Go for them."


	2. Chapter 2 Him

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is the Second Chapter of this Story. I hope you like it, and please REVIEW! This is my very fist fan-fic for the pacifier. By the way, picture Ethan like Josh Hutcherson.:3 Hope you like it, review, follow, favorite... Please! **

* * *

Claire looked at her daughter, still mad. Sydney's phone went off, and Syndey answered it. "Hello?" She said, Shane looked at her.

"Before going to Great Barrington, we need you to come here to the agency. We need to talk; Jason won't be your partner anymore " Sydney's boss, Mr. Cooper said.  
"Sure, I'll be there... But Why? Jason and I were great and-" Sydney asked.  
"You'll see. See you Tonight" He said and hung up. Sydney bit her lip and went upstairs, she picked up her stuff and came back. Claire didn't seem happy with this, but stayed there quiet. Sydney sighed and hugged both of her parents, Shane smiled and looked at her, Sydney had grown into a beautiful woman, and a really intelligent one.

"It is like a curse" Shane said with a chuckle, neither Claire, nor Sydney understood; they both raised a brow and tilted thier head, Sydney really was like her mother.  
"Everytime, someone gets to Number 1 he or she gets to be a babysitter" Said Shane, trying to sound funny, Claire and Sydney both chuckled a bit just to make Shane happy. They all stayed silent then headed up for the airport, at the ariport they said their good-byes and hugged.

* * *

"Flight a394; Seattle to Washington D.C. Gate A 47" The woman announced. Sydney walked around the airport and finally found the gate, she smiled and got in the plane, she looked for her sit, 8-F. She sat and looked through the window when someoe sat beside her, she looked at him, he was a guy, kind of her age, with short brown hair, bright hazel eyes, a beaitufl smile and a perfect jaw. The guy smiled at her and got his phone out. Sydney looked at the guy and smiled back; her smiled faded away as she satrted thinking on why she ahd to go to the agency. She had heard there was a going to be a "transfer", another agent was going to get in the agency, and he was known for being the best; she didn't know his name (not that she wanted to) or even his age.

"I'm Ethan" They guy who was beside her said, completely ruining Sydney's thoughts.  
"Sydney" She said, trying to fake a smile, she was mad at him, for making her lose concentration. The guy offered her a hand, and she shook it. She smiled at him, and then looked back at the window, she didn't have any time to talk with an stranger, her time was lives; every second wasted, was a life wasted. Sydney started to think about Lulu Plummer, she had met her before, when Sydney was born, Lulu was 18 years old; when Sydney was 8 years old, Lulu married John Collins. Lulu, as her father, was really intelligent. Her and John, had created the system 'Monster'; Sydney didn't really now why it was important for the Government, she just knew it needed to be protected.

"How old are you?" The guy interrupted her thoughts again. Sydney, internally rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"24" She said in a matter of fact, as she didn't want to sound mean, she asked him "What about you?"  
"24 as well... And what do you do?" He asked her. _I am the best spy in the country._ "I'm a journalist" She answered with a smile "I work for the New York Times, what about you?"

"I'm a journalist as well, just that I don't write in the New York Times, it would be fantastic, though" He said and laughed, Sydney didn't want to admit it but his laughter was glorious. Sydney started to suspect about 'Ethan'; him being 24 as well, and a journalist too? It was suspiciously.

"That's good" Sydney said, Ethan smiled and looked at the other sit. The plane took off, and Sydney sighed, being with this guy meant, a LONG ride. She digged in her purse and got a notebook and a pen out. She started to write; even though she wasn't an acutal journalist, she loved writing. In fact, she did want to be a journalist or a writer. She sighed and started to write:

_The day was sunny and hot, perfect for a picnic. The young girl looked at her surrounding; she wanted to stay and stop the moment, but she needed to go, she needed to leave and say good-bye. She looked for one last time at the sand and plunged herself in the water. Being a mermaid wasn't easy; she constantly wished she could be a human and live a normal life, out of the water. She-_

"What are you writing about?" Ethan asked Sydney, _Jeez, he is really annoying _, Sydney thought.  
"Um nothing" Sydney closed the notebook, and put it on her purse. Ethan looked at her curiously and said "You are good writing"  
"If you say so... Anyway I'm going to take a nap..." Sydney said annoyed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sydney woke up when the plane was landing, she looked at the guy with short brown hair who was asleep, she kept staring at him when suddely he opened his hazel eyes, and Sydney noticed that they weren't just hazel, they had green shades. Sydney jumped and quickly looked at the window, Ethan smiled and sighed.

They got off the plane and Sydney walked to the Girl's restroom, she assured no one was in there and went to the last bathroom that had a "No service" sign and got in it. She digged in her purse and got a little card out, there was a little crack in the wall, where Sydney slipped her card, suddenly the wall transformed into a door, where a little circle appeared, Sydney placed her index finger and the red finger scanner transformed into green. The door opened, and Sydney quickly got inside. Another steel door appeard, with a little keyboard beside it, Sydney typed the code and got in, another door appeared with it's keyboard, and Sydney did the same for l7 more doors, the last one was glass made door, that headed to some stairs, Sydney wrote the code, and blinked three times infornt of a scanner the glass-made door opened and Sydney walked downstair. She pressed her hand in the last scanner and got herlsef in the headquarter.

The minute she got herslef in, the minute everyone applauded, she knew the reason; in her last mission she had saved the president's life; that was the reason of why she had been promoted to "Agent#1". The 24 years old agent smiled and bowed. She started to walk towards her office, in her way many people greeted her, and offered her coffee or cookies, she denied all but one. She stepped in her office and she was quickly hugged by her best friend, who was also her assistant. Madeline, Maddie for short was also 24, and was a tall blonde with brown eyes girl.  
"Well, welcome Agent number ONE!" Maddie said and jumped excited. Sydney chuckled. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you would do it! You are the best!" Maddie continued and hugged her "Now I'm the mos popular assistant! I'm best friends and the assistant of Agent#1"

Sydney laughed even more and sighed. Maddie sat on her desk and sighed with a smile on her face, Sydney sat beside her and poked her "Who's him?" Sydney asked her, she knew her best friend was in love.  
"Oh my, have you seen the new one?" Maddie said between sighs, Sydney rolled her eyes, she hadn't have met that "new one" guy but she was already hating him. "I would be worried if I was you... He is also 24 and he is as good as you" Maddie said, which made Sydney get even more mad.  
"I don't believe it... He can't" Sydney answered in a harsh tone, she didn't accpet the fact that someone could be better.  
"Have you met him?" Maddie asked.  
"No, I just got like 10 minutes ago know..."  
"Well he arrived 15 minutes ago, and he is like an angel"  
"Uh-huh.. Anyway I need you to get my reports for my new mission in Great Barrington" Sydney said and walked out of the office, she headed up for Mr. Cooper's office. Mr. Cooper's secretary was too busy typing something, so Sydney just got herself in the office, but for her surprise Mr. Cooper, wasn't alone, he was with that guy, that guy she had seen in the airplane, Ethan, Ethan was "the new one".

Sydney cleared her throat and they looked at her, Ethan's face lit up when he saw her. "I'm sorry" Sydney said and started to walk towards the door, the angry in her face growing. Was _he_ the new one? Of course he was! He was the only one that she hasn't seen before.  
"Sydney, I'm glad you are here actually, One, this is Ethan, he is number Two" Mr. Cooper said before Sydney could get out, Sydney sighed and faked a smile, she turned around. _Number two? How could he be number two?! I worked hard to be number two! And then to be number one! He can't just come and be number two! _Sydney thought. "Have a sit" Mr. Cooper said.

Ethan smiled at Sydney "Yeah we've met before" Sydney said with venom in all of her words.  
"Oh really?" Mr. Cooper asked.  
"Yeah.. In the airplane" Ethan answered.  
"Alright, here is the deal, as I was telling Ethan...You guys are going to be partners now." Mr. Cooper said, Sydney choked on her own saliva.  
"I beg your pardon...?"  
"Yeah, both of you are going to Great Barrington." Mr Cooper said, Sydney felt her cheeks turned red of anger, she didn't want to go with him.  
"But-" Sydney tried to interrupt.  
"You guys will act as if you were a couple" Mr. Cooper said ignoring Sydney. _Excuse me? What?  
_"As we need to spies, and both of you are the best. And well, as you, Sydney, are one of the children's godmother, you will say you came to visit your goddaughter and you wanted you introduce them your boyfriend"  
"But-"  
"And perhaps you guys make a cute couple, alright... Now, both of you are going tomorrow to Great Barrington. I want you both to spy on The Collin's neighbors, while Lulu and John are coming to see something about the Monster project and also the Ghost project; you both are taking care of the kids.  
While taking care, spy the neighbors,yes, but the kids are important, they want to kidnap them, because they believe they are the ones who have the Monster project. Never forget about faking to be a couple."

"Yes, sir."  
"Now, go and get to know each other, you will be faking to be a couple for an entire month"

_An, entire month faking to be a couple with... HIM?! _


	3. Chapter 3 Guessing

**A/n: Hey there! So sorry it took so long To update! But here it is! Follow favorite and review! Please review!**

* * *

Sydney left the room; Ethan followed her.

"So, a journalist huh" The young man teased the brunette girl; Sydney turned around and glared at him.

"Alright, let me explain you something; I take my job seriously. And right now, I'm not in a mood for jokes. I worked hard to get to number one, and I won't certainly lose it because of you. And one more thing, I'm the ONE in here; and everything is done in my way."

"Woah, calm down. Now, er, let's get to know each other." Ethan hesitated while looking at her; Sydney glared at him and suggested, well ordered to go to her office; Ethan followed her and checked her up, from top to bottom; she walked really secure of herself, her brunette hair gently waved when she walked; her shoulders moved with elegance in a rythmic way; he could see that she used and did everything with the right hand; since there were smalls scars (almost invisible) in her fingers, and the way that she moved them in a faster way than the other hand clearly showed to Ethan that she was right handed. What Sydney didn't know was that her now parter had the ability to observe people; and to know the other one by just looking at him or her; he could tell you what he had guessed about his or her life (obviously he was always or almost always right).

Both of the agents arrived to Sydney's office, Sydney sat and looked at her new partner, he was extremely handsome, as Maddie had told her before, his eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever saw, his lips, were delicately placed there, waiting for Sydney to kiss them. '_What? no, I won't kiss him. Not, him. ' _

Ethan sat in front of her, facing her waiting for her to speak, Sydney didn't say a word, she just stared at him; Maddie came and stared wih dreamy eyes at the man who was sitting in front of her best friend; the guy turned around and smiled at her (Sydney frowned at that) and opened his mouth, showing his perfect teeth '_Why is he so perfect?_' Sydney thought '_No, that can't be possible; he isn't flawless; he just can't be flawless; he has secrets_.' _  
_

"Hello, I'm Ethan" he said charmingly; Maddie smiled and blushed.

"Maddie" She answered; Sydney rolled her eyes and glared at Ethan. Maddie and Ethan shook hands and Sydney smirked and wiggled her eye brows at her friend (who blushed even more if it was possible). Maddie remembered why she had come there and asked "want anything? A coffee or..." She didn't finish but Ethan and Sydney already were shaking their heads no; Maddie nodded and left the office, obviously taking a last glance at the guy, and then heading to another office were she had a chat with another assistant about how perfect the new one was.

"Alright, I have a game for you" Ethan started, Sydney opened her mouth in order to complain but Ethan ignored her and continued "I'll tell you what I can see abou you" Sydney raised a brow and nodded, Ethan looked at her for a minute and smirked.

"You write and shoot with your right hand; you kick with the left foot; you drank coffee today, an espresso; you can't control yourself when you are mad; you don't like going to the airport; you are good drawing; you bite your botton lip when you are nervous; you clench your jaw when someone is saying something you don't like. You're madly in love with someone, who you hate at the same time, because he made you love him. You've been staring at my lips, noticing my little scar and wondering where the heck I did that; and how the heck I know everything. And obviously I guessed everything right because your eyes are slowly glaring at me but you have an impressed smirk placed on your face. Am I right, Miss Wolfe?" Ethan finished with a big smirk on his face, Sydney, as Ethan said, was glaring with a smirk, very impressed of how he had said that all.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed; you were right in almost everything...Except the 'madly in love' part" Sydney said, Ethan smirked and chuckled "I can see you are a good observator... Now, tell me, how did you guess all that?" Sydney asked slowy looking back at his lips, and staring at that little scar (almost unnoticeable) he had in his botton lip.

" I know you are right handed because your tigers lover faster in the right hand, and you have little scars, your right hand looks older than the left one and he shooter hand is always stronger. I can see that you kick with your left foot because your left foot shoe is more work than the other. The espresso; your eyes are dilated bigger than the normal size, and that shows the amount of caffeine you had this morning. About controlling yourselfshower eyebrows show that you frown many times a day. You don't like going to the airport, because well I didn't really guess that, I just heard you while you were sleeping in th airplane. I know you are good drawing because your fingers are marked with this little scar that every good drawer has, and the way you slowly move them show how precise you are. I know you bite your lip when you are nervouse because your lip has a little scar and hickey over there" Ethan slowly caresses Sydney's bottom lip showing her the little scar she has, Sydney looks at him with a cold glare and stays silent, showing no emotion "I know you clench your jaw when someone says something you don't like because you clenched it when Mr Cooper told you about me, you clenched it when I introduced myself with your assistant, and you clenched it when I said everything." Ethan chuckles lightly and looks at her, slowly stoping at her black eyes. "I know you are MADLY in LOVE with someone because your eyes show it, a woman's eye show when she is in love, and I know you hate him because you don't seem a girl who usually falls in love; and you don't seem to like to love him. And, well, I noticed you've been staring at my lip since the first time you saw me; and right now I'm not sure you were looking at my scar, why were you looking at my lip?" Ethan finishes with the question and stands up, walking around the office, he keeps his eyes on his new partner, who is slowly looking down, biting her lip.

"Well, that's interesting... uhm, well I'll tell you about myself." Sydney starts, ignoring Ethan's stare, who was waiting for an answer of why she had been looking at his lip, he didn't need to know that she wanted to kiss him. "I'm Sydney Wolfe, 24 years old, favorite color is yellow; I'm really stubborn; my birthday is in February 2nd, I don't like people very much, I like to work alone; I take my job seriously. I've been a spy since I was 15. I'm really "special" with the food; I like cheese pizza, I don't like it with anything else. I'm really insecure but I make people to think the opposite. My parents, my dad was a Seal, my mum was a teacher; I dont have any sisters or brothers. I love all kinds of pasta... I believe in love at first sight... I don't like to spend much time with the people I love, because I'm afraid I'll lose them. The only person I've been I'be fallen in love with, died, and I still think it was for my fault; since that incident I don't like to have fun, and..." Sydney's voice started to cut, tears a same across her face, but she ignored them. Ethan sighed and stared at her, she showed all the factors of someone saying the truth, his question was answered, he had been asking to himself why a young woman like her would be so cold.

"I... I'll tell you about myself..." Ethan hesitated.


End file.
